


Trying too much

by Diana924



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mental Instability, Mummies, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Season/Series 04, Pre-Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Aveva tentato, andava contro ogni logica esistente al mondo ma doveva tentare e riuscirci si era detto Norman.





	Trying too much

Aveva tentato, andava contro ogni logica esistente al mondo ma doveva tentare e riuscirci si era detto Norman.

Sua madre non poteva essere morta, non Norma Bates e non in quella maniera, non riusciva a sopportare un mondo senza di lei, senza sua Madre. Aveva quindi lasciato che arrestassero Romero, lui non era niente per lui, solo un intruso che a forza si era scavato una via all’interno della loro famiglia rovinando quello che c’era tra lui e Norma. Le aveva imposto di scegliere tra lui e sé stesso per poi costringerla a scegliere lui, per questo sua madre lo aveva mandato in quel luogo, da sola non avrebbe mai osato pensare una cosa simile si era detto Norman. E solo perché Romero era sicuro di poterle dare quello che lui non poteva darle in quanto suo figlio.

Che ingenuità, per sua Madre lui avrebbe fatto di tutto, anche quello, e con piacere, era sicuro che i loro corpi fossero fatti per essere fusi, che si incastrassero alla perfezione perché lei era la sua anima gemella ed erano destinati a stare insieme per sempre, eventuali terzi incomodi dovevano sparire.

Madre aveva ucciso Bradley perché voleva portarlo via con sé, e lui aveva accettato di andare con lei, e lui si era liberato di Romero ma in maniera più sottile facendo in modo che andasse in prigione perché nessuno doveva mettersi tra di loro. E ora tutte quelle menzogne lo stavano distruggendo.

Sua Madre non era morta, non c’era stato alcun funerale, quella era tutta una farsa gli diceva la sua mente perché Norma Bates non poteva essere morta, non poteva averlo lasciato da solo dopo tutto quello che avevano passato assieme. Eppure una parte di lui gli ricordava che il funerale era effettivamente avvenuto, che lui aveva scelto la bara, deciso un epitaffio per la lapide e che la bara era stata calata in terra; ricordava di essersi recato nuovamente al cimitero la notte, e di aver disseppellito il corpo di sua madre, ma solo nei sogni.

Sua Madre non poteva essere morta si era detto mentre lentamente si muoveva come il padre di Emma gli aveva insegnato, se era riuscito a imbalsamare piccoli animali poteva farlo anche con sua madre, sarebbe stato come se non fosse mai morta, sarebbe riuscito a riportarla in vita aveva pensato.

Aveva lavorato a quel compito per ore, dimenticandosi del motel, dimenticandosi persino di informare Dylan ma tra Dylan e Madre i rapporti non erano mai stati idilliaci e dunque aveva deciso di non avvisarlo, sebbene di famiglia Dylan non era famiglia, lui e Madre invece sì.

Sua Madre sarebbe tornata in vita, tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio e un giorno forse avrebbero riso di quei giorni, si, entrambi ne avrebbero riso si era detto, lui e Norma erano destinati a stare insieme per sempre, i loro stessi nomi lo provavano: Norma e Norman; erano anime gemelle, madre e figlio, compagni di vita, soci in affari, amanti, potevano essere qualsiasi cosa desiderassero. Lui non si sarebbe sicuramente fatto problemi se lei avesse voluto che facesse quelle cose, ricordava ancora il sapore delle labbra quando sua madre lo aveva baciato, quel ricordo lo avrebbe accompagnato per tutta la vita, forse se quel giorno avesse avuto più coraggio …

Il suo piano aveva funzionato, Norma Bates era viva, non era mai morta e viveva nascosta a casa perché nessuno sospettasse che era stato tutto un piano, una farsa ideata da entrambi per poter stare finalmente insieme.

Eppure ogni volta che scendeva in cantina e vedeva quella mummia si ricordava di come avesse fallito, di come il suo tentativo di riportare in vita Norma fosse fallito, di come sua madre fosse morta e che non lui non poteva rimediare in alcun modo, era stata una follia sperare in qualcos’altro gli diceva quella piccolissima parte razionale della sua mente. Norma sarebbe rimasta eternamente giovane e bella grazie a lui ma non era riuscito a riportarla in vita, quel corpo sarebbe rimasto eternamente lì sotto, non avrebbe respirato, parlato o visto qualcosa, era solo un involucro che lui stava conservando ma non poteva farne a meno, non di Madre.

Era un tentativo fallito ma non avrebbe rinunciato a quello per tutto l’oro del mondo, non a Madre.


End file.
